Rampaging Hulk Vol 2 1
Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * Other Characters: * Fantastic Four ** Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) * Doctor Armstrong * Brian Banner Locations: * ** ** * ** *** Officer's housing complex Items: * * Gamma Accelerator * Tranquilizer dart Vehicles: * Helicopters | StoryTitle2 = Outsiders | Writer2_1 = Glenn Greenberg | Penciler2_1 = Denys Cowan | Inker2_1 = Tom Palmer | Colourist2_1 = Tom Smith | Letterer2_1 = Bill Oakley | Editor2_1 = Jaye Gardner | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ron Stilwell Adversaries: * Brad "Hulk" Bedford Other Characters: * Jennifer Locations: * ** Billings | Synopsis1 = General Ross shows a video presentation to military leaders, providing a threat assessment of the incredible Hulk. Major Talbot supplements the presentation by showing a pictorial history of the Hulk's origins, including the initial Gamma Bomb explosion. Suddenly, an officer enters the room interrupting the presentation. He tells General Ross that Bruce Banner has been sighted outside Chicago. Ross tells him to mobilize the troops. In Chicago, Bruce Banner sneaks into a laboratory at a Brand Corporation facility. Hiding under a false identity, Bruce works at the Brand Corporation as a janitor. He begins modifying a device called the Gamma Accelerator in the hopes that it might cure him of turning into the Hulk. Something goes wrong however, and Bruce begins to change. His metamorphosis halts in mid-transformation, and he is stuck in a half-Banner/half-Hulk form. Ross, Talbot and a squad of army personnel arrive on the scene and open fire on him. Although his strength is greatly weakened, Banner/Hulk is still tough enough to resist gunfire. Talbot somehow manages to fire a tranquilizer dart into Banner/Hulk's back, knocking him out. When he awakens, he is still stuck in mid-transformation and contained within a special holding cell. Inside the creature's mind, a war of egos takes place. Banner's psyche battles that of the Hulk. On the psychic plane, Banner is every bit as strong as the Hulk, but the Hulk still manages to overcome him. The physical result is that Banner/Hulk transforms completely into the Hulk. He pounds his way out of the holding cell and leaps away into the desert. | Synopsis2 = In Billings, Montana, a high-school jock named Brad "Hulk" Beford torments a weaker kid named Stilwell. Brad is angry because he thinks Stilwell was trying to flirt with his girlfriend, Jennifer. A shadow falls across the field and Jennifer and Stilwell run away. When Brad turns around, he finds the Hulk standing in front of him. The Hulk asks him why he was tormenting the other boy, and Brad tells him that Stilwell is an outsider - an outcast. These are the same things that people often call the Hulk. The Hulk bellows at Brad, and the jock runs away. | Notes = * This story takes place several six years ago. | Trivia = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Hulk image gallery * Hulk chronology page * Hulk quotes page * Betty Ross Talbot chronology page * General Ross chronology page * Glenn Talbot chronology page | Recommended = * Incredible Hulk (Volume 1) * Incredible Hulk (Volume 2) * Defenders (Volume 1) * Defenders (Volume 2) * Rampaging Hulk (Volume 1) * Rampaging Hulk (Volume 2) * Tales to Astonish (Volume 1) | Links = * Incredible Hulk profile at Wikipedia * Incredible Hulk profile at Marvel Universe * Incredible Hulk profile at Toonopedia * Incredible Hulk series index at the Grand Comics Database * Incredible Hulk series index at CBDB * Incredible Hulk series index at Comicbookdb.com * Hulk Library }}